Lost
by ptrichore
Summary: Pagi itu ia terbangun dan mendapati satu ruang di dadanya kosong.


**Lost**

 **assassination classroom** © **yuusei matsui.** no profit gained from this work

 _Pagi itu ia terbangun dan mendapati satu ruang di dadanya kosong._

.

.

Ia terbiasa bangun oleh usapan jemari lentik di wajahnya dan suara feminim memanggil lembut namanya. Biasanya yang menyusul namanya adalah cubitan gemas di pipinya karena ia tak kunjung membuka mata; meski ia sudah sadar dan mendengar jelas suara wanita itu. Bahkan di balik kelopak mata tertutup, pria satu itu tahu pasti bahwa wanita di seberangnya tengah menatap lekat wajahnya. Hanya sejenak –yang terasa begitu lama baginya—sebelum suara itu kembali terdengar, kali ini terdengar merajuk. Biasanya, yang diucapnya, "Ya sudah. Biar saja Yang Mulia Akabane terlambat ke kantor," atau semacamnya.

Dan ia akan turun dari kasurnya dan mengekor sang Nakamura muda menuju dapur atau justru menarik Nakamura ke dalam hangat dekap selimut dan pasrah pada kuatnya gaya gravitasi kasur yang melebihi gravitasi bumi.

Tapi pagi ini –setelah sekian lama terbiasa dengan eksistensi Nakamura Rio di apartemen studionya—ia terbangun oleh suara alarm yang terdengar lebih menyebalkan dari yang diingatnya.

(Karena dalam ingatan Karma, alarm adalah suara Nakamura Rio yang memanggil lembut namanya)

.

.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang menghabiskan waktu sebelum berangkat ke kantor dengan segelas kopi dan sarapan hangat, yang pada umumnya ditemani perbincangan ringan atau selembar koran pagi atau siaran berita pagi. Paginya biasa dihabiskan untuk menambah jam tidurnya yang minim akibat kerja lembur atau sekadar untuk meneguk santai segelas kopi hitam sembari mengecek materi presentasi siang nanti.

Itu sebelum hadirnya Nakamura Rio dalam bingkai hidupnya untuk yang kedua kalinya –setelah episode asasinasi di kelas buangan sepuluh tahun silam.

Hadirnya Nakamura Rio dalam kehidupannya membawa satu kebiasaan baru: sarapan bersama. Meja yang biasanya sepi tiap paginya –kecuali akan kertas-kertas yang kerap kali tertinggal di sana – selalu ramai akan piring berisi sarapan untuk dua orang ditemani segelas kopi hitam untuknya dan segelas jus wortel untuk Rio. Apartemen yang biasanya sepi itu ramai akan tawa dan kelakar keduanya.

Namun pagi itu, tidak ada harum pahit-manis kopi yang menyambut indera penciumannya ketika tapak kakinya menapak lantai dapur.

(Dan Karma merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari paginya)

.

.

Malamnya tak pernah sepi semenjak Nakamura Rio kerap kali mampir sepulang kerja. Masih dengan pakaian kerjanya – kemeja dan rok bahan yang berakhir lima senti di atas lutut – wanita itu mengetuk pintu apartemennya, terkadang dengan makanan _take away_ yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan ke sana.

(Rio hapal akan kebiasaan Karma melewatkan makan malam)

Kalaupun Karma kebetulan sedang kerja lembur, Rio akan tetap datang dan masuk dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan oleh pria Akabane itu hanya pada Rio. Jika sudah demikian, bahan makanan dalam kulkas dan dapur Karma akan dipakai sang Nakamura muda untuk membuat makan malam ringan untuk disantap berdua. Rasa masakan Rio tak kalah enak dengan restoran yang kerap kali Karma kunjungi untuk acara-acara penting. Walaupun ia tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat berbumbu pujian pada yang bersangkutan.

Jika yang terjadi sebaliknya, di mana Rio terpaksa lembur, Karma akan menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya (tentunya dengan caranya sendiri) atau sekadar meminta (lebih seperti memerintah bagi Nakamura) agar wanita itu pulang ke huniannya ketimbang ke hunian wanita itu sendiri. Jarak dan malam yang kelewat larut menjadi argumentasi Karma untuk membantah Rio yang tetap bersikeras kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. (Meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu khawatir Rio pulang sendiri. Toh, dia pemegang sabuk hitam karate dan dulunya _second in command_ dari Komandan Akabane)

Ia terbiasa menghabiskan malam bersama Rio. Sampai-sampai malam ini ia merasa ada yang salah.

(Karma masih menolak untuk mengakui bahwa ia merindukan kehadiran Nakamura Rio di huniannya.)

.

.

Malam itu Karma mendapati dirinya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya di tengah gelap yang menyelimuti. Ia tak pernah paham mengapa Rio kerap kali menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum terlelap. Raut waspada atau bingung singgah di garis wajahnya.

(Sekali dua kali, raut sedih adalah yang ditemuinya singgah di paras ayu Rio)

Ia tak tahu apa yang dilihat dan ditemukan wanita itu di antara gelap yang seakan tak berujung itu.

Manik tembaganya menelusuri tiap jengkal langit-langitnya yang polos; mungkin dengan sedikit harap ia bisa menemukan jawab yang dicarinya – dan juga sedikit harapan ia lebih memahami Rio.

Karma tahu.

Meski sudah mengenal Rio sekian lama, ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Rio. Ia mengenal Rio yang di depannya, namun asing dengan Rio yang di belakangnya.

Ia tahu, karena ia melukis garis batas yang jelas di antara mereka. Sebuah garis yang membuat Rio bertahan dalam statusnya sebagai teman, _partner in crime, second in command_ dari seorang Akabane Karma. Ia tak pernah menyesal karena membuat garis itu; hanya karena Rio tidak pernah meminta lebih, tidak pernah mengatakan apapun terkait itu. Tanpa ia tahu isi hati wanita itu yang sebenarnya.

(Atau ia hanya menutup mata karena tak ingin hubungan platonik di antara mereka kandas.)

Setidaknya ia kembali memikirkan semua ini sejak perkataan Rio tempo hari di bandara; tepat sebelum keberangkatannya menuju London untuk sebuah konferensi. Wanita itu tidak akan kembali untuk beberapa waktu lamanya. Namun tidak selama itu sampai harus mengundang senyum getir di wajah wanita pirang itu.

" _This will be good bye. The next time we meet, it won't be the same."_

Karma ingat ia melihat ada cikal air mata di pelupuk mata Rio.

" _But one thing will remain the same. If you ever get lost, I'll be here for you to find."_

Ia paham namun tak mau tahu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Nakamura Rio – Ia tidak ingin kehilangan apapun.

Maka, hanya diam yang ditawarkannya pada Nakamura Rio di hari keberangkatannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya ia bangun dengan satu kesadaran:

Satu ruang di dadanya kini kosong.

Ia kehilangan cinta Nakamura Rio.

.

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

Written on April 6th 2017

Archived on April 7th 2017

Based on a prompt: 'Write about something you lost' from Writing Exercises (apps)

Played while writing: Voice by Standing Egg and Wonder by Standing Egg


End file.
